Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for dispensing beverages, such as systems and methods for dispensing servings of espresso.
Description of Certain Related Art
Espresso is a coffee beverage brewed by forcing steam or hot water through ground coffee. Espresso is typically of thicker consistency than drip coffee, having a higher amount of dissolved solids than drip coffee per relative volume, and a serving size that is usually measured in shots. When producing a serving of espresso (called a “shot”), ground coffee is subjected to high pressure in a beverage preparation machine. This transforms the ground coffee into a firm puck. Hot water is then forced through the puck to produce the espresso, which typically flows directly from the machine into a cup. The cup with the espresso is then removed from the machine for consumption, sale, etc.